Harmonic Mystical Unity
Harmonic Mystical Unity \\ is the third series installment of Mystical Unity, in the 2nd season. The franchise is created and directed by Ellee Blythe. The motifs of this series is music. Plot Harmonic Mystical Unity Episodes In the town of Sunset Valley, after the witches, things were going well. No good magic, or black magic, everything is just normal. Too Normal. One girl was really bored because of her normal life. Suddenly, some black magic comes to her, brainwashing her into an evil ruler that gets one wish. She notices that people talk too much, gossip, arguments, and many other things She hated it so much, she wishes to have the power to make the world silent. The magic gave her the power but has to share it with 4 other people, which is her henchmen. One has the power to silent gossip, one has the power to silent laughing, one has the power to silent arguing, and one has the power to silent quiet small talks. With the girl having the power of silencing the small things like the shutting of doors, etc. But the biggest one that they are trying to silence is the music. They all hated music and wanted to stop the music so there is full silence in the world. Later on, it is revealed that the black magic became its own person, and is trying to silence the world by using its own power, silencing everyone and everything. 3 unities, 2 girls and 1 boy has to save the world before it is fully silent. Characters Mystical Unity Mystical Unity! Activate! *'Sophie McCarthy / Unity Quarter' Japanese Name: TBA Voiced by: TBA Intro: Green Vocalist of Mystical Unity! Unity Quarter! Prepare to Battle! Theme Color: Green Gem: Eighth Gem Symbol: Eighth Note Power: Light *'Caroline Simpson / Unity Rythmn' Japanese Name: TBA Voiced by: TBA Intro: Pink Vocalist of Mystical Unity! Unity Rythmn! Prepare to Battle! Theme Color: Pink Gem: Quarter Gem Symbol: Quarter Note Power: Light *'Noelle Lying / Unity Rest' Japanese Name: TBA Voiced by: TBA Intro: Blue Vocalist of Mystical Unity! Unity Rest! Prepare to Battle! Theme Color: Blue Gem: Tremble Gem Symbol: Tremble Clef Power: Light Antagonists Mascots *'Suki' Voiced by: N/A Suki is one of the main mascots of the franchise and is the main mascot for the whole second season. Both her age and birthday is unknown but it's hinted that she was young in the first series and grows older through the whole season. She grows older and gets more powers through the second season. Though only appearing for only one season, she comes to be included as part of the main cast in the last series in the fifth season. Supporting Characters Allies Family Movie Characters Items *'Eighth Gem' Used By: Unity Quarter Shape: Eighth Note Main transformation item for Quarter to transform with. *'Quarter Gem' Used By: Unity Rythmn Shape: Quarter Note Main transformation item for Rythmn to transform with. *'Tremble Gem' Used By: Unity Rest Shape: Tremble Clef Main transformation item for Rest to transform with. Locations *'Sunset Valley' Location: North America Movies *'Mystical Magical Warriors XD!! Effort to Friendship!!' Merchandise Mystical Unity (Season 2) Merchandise Trivia Gallery Mystical Unity (Season 2) Gallery Category:Mystical Unity Category:Season 2 Category:Harmonic Mystical Unity